


Looking Through Your Eyes

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity Smoak has had her world turned upside down. After an accident she’s moved to another city for rehabilitation. By chance she runs into the one and only Oliver Queen. Both of them are surprised when they find that neither is all that they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

  
The sound of a light buzzing was going to drive her insane. It was somewhere on the left side of the room. Her mother sighed close to her. Felicity turned her head towards her, but stopped when her head throbbed. She was sure that her head was never going to stop aching. It had been this way for days. Bad enough to make her want to vomit. She had before, but she was going to force herself not to today.

Slowly, she sat up, swallowing thickly when her stomach churned.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Donna Smoak said.

“Mhmm.”

Her mother reached for her hand, but she was startled by the sudden contact. “Sorry,” Donna whispered.

“It’s okay.”

It wasn’t. She was frustrated with her situation already. Not too long ago she was in an accident. Well, it wasn’t an accident. Everyone kept saying it was, but it wasn’t. When someone hits you with a blunt object hard enough for you to lose consciousness, it’s not a damn accident. She swallowed thickly again. All she wanted was her doctor to come in and give her good news.

The only thing she wanted, no, needed was good news. Ever since the so-called accident occurred her world had been dark. Her vision taken from her. It was jarring to be plunged into a world of blackness. She had eyes wide open, but saw nothing. Every moment spent in the hospital had been terrifying or frustrating, sometimes both. From the second she woke up without her sight to trying to move about. She had to have help to get anywhere, to eat, and she was already sick of it. Every movement around her was startling; when her mother touched her or someone new entered the room. She hated it.

“Honey, honey, don’t cry,” Donna whispered.

Carefully, her mother’s hand came to cup her cheek. She turned her head into her touch and closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Sorry to interrupt,” the sudden sound of her doctor’s voice caused her to jump.

“It’s quite alright,” Donna pulled back, but reached to hold her hand.

Felicity squeezed her hand tightly and tried not to hold her breath.

“As you know we’ve been doing multiple tests….” the doctor kept speaking, but she only wanted to hear one thing. She didn’t care about all the medical mumbo jumbo.

“I’m sorry, Miss Smoak,” he finally said, “But the damage is permanent.”

Everything after that was a blur. The doctor’s voice became nothing, but a hum. Her throat felt tight and her chest heavy. She was never going to see again. All she could do was sit there. She wanted to scream and cry harder than ever before, but it felt as if all the energy had been drained out of her. Slowly, a numbness settled inside of her.

* * *

Felicity sat in her hotel room. She had only been there a week, receiving help from down the street at one of the best rehabilitation institutions. They were supposed to help her regain the ability to live a normal life and get used to her problems. She didn’t want their help; she didn’t want anything. There was nothing anyone could do for her. The numbness she had felt had become a mix of depression and anger. She had plans for how her life was going to be and now that was gone. She had to learn how to live again, how to read braille, and so much more. There was also the fact that she had to deal with a live-in nurse for awhile. Roy was nice and all, but that didn’t mean she wanted him at her side. She didn’t want him to have to help her eat or help her shower. It was frustrating and embarrassing.

Why did this happen to her?

“Felicity, are you going to get out of bed today?” Donna entered from the adjoining door between their rooms.

“No,” she said plainly.

“You have to,” she sighed.

“No,” Felicity said again.

“I’m going to look at apartments again, please behave for Roy.”

She didn’t say anything to that. Her mother didn’t need to talk to her as if she were a child. She wasn’t a child. Maybe she was young, but that didn’t mean a damn thing. She was depressed, didn’t Donna understand that? Felicity felt like she was sinking. Sinking in the darkness, letting it wrap around her, and swallow her whole. She didn’t want to adjust to this new life; she wanted for all of it to stop.

Just stop.

She wanted the ache in her chest, the raw tightness in her throat, and the feeling of utter hopelessness to end. More than once she had thought about trying to find the sleeping pills in her mother’s room. She didn’t know how, though. It was impossible to find her way to the bathroom most of the time. That just made her even more frustrated and angry.

“Miss Smoak?” Roy’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“What?” she sighed heavily.

“I brought you breakfast.”

“Oh.”

Felicity hadn’t been eating much either. Too depressed to actually think about stomaching anything at the moment.

“I know you don’t want to eat, but you need to try,” he said, sitting down beside her on the bed, “I brought banana nut muffins-”

“I can’t have nuts,” she mumbled.

“Um blueberry?”

“Fine,” she didn’t want it, but she knew he wasn’t going to let her get away with skipping meals again.

She held her hand out for one.

“You can pick it up. I’m not here to do things for you, remember?”

“Then why does it feel like all you’ve been doing all week is babying me,” she snapped.

“I’m not babying you, Felicity,” he sounded frustrated, “I’m trying to help you. You’re going to be able to do all of this on your own. I’m just trying to get you to that point.”

She grumbled, but reached out to grab a muffin. Her hand touched the tray he was holding. It felt cold like metal. She let her fingers glide across it in search for the muffins.

“That one is banana,” he said as she touched one.

Sighing, she dragged her hand to the other side of the tray. She wrapped her fingers around the baked good and pulled it towards her to sit in her lap.

“See,” Roy spoke again.

She shook her head. It didn’t mean anything. This was one tiny thing. She held the muffin in her hand and tried to peel the paper off. Biting her lip, she looked down at her lap even though she couldn’t see it. She tossed the paper away and started to tear off small bites. Only half of the muffin got eaten before she gave up.

“I guess that’ll do,” Roy took the muffin from her.

She had no idea where he put it or what he did next. It bothered her.

“You need to get dressed so we can go,” he said.

She sighed again, but nodded. This is how it went every day. It was how it would be for awhile. Well, at least her mother was looking for an apartment. The hotel they were staying in was nice, at least that’s what Donna said. It was quiet and the beds were comfy, so it must’ve been at least decent. Felicity knew that a lot of this was coming out of Donna’s savings. It made her feel even worse.

“Don’t look,” she said.

“I never do.”

“And how do I know that?” she huffed.

“You just have to trust me.”

Felicity didn’t respond. Instead she scooted towards the edge of the bed. She didn’t trust anyone, she never had. Now it was even harder. She tugged her night gown off and dropped it on the bed where she could find it again later. Her hands moved in front of her to make sure she wasn’t near the bedside table. The first couple of tries she had run into it.

“You’re getting better you know,” he said quietly.

“It’s only been a couple days,” she muttered.

She stepped forward and tried to find the dresser. Shakily, she took a few more steps, but she felt lost.

“See! I can’t find the dresser!” she shouted.

Her arms crossed in front of her chest as angry tears burned in her eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

Nothing was okay.

“I’m still not looking,” he said as he came up beside her.

He guided her towards the dresser and let her hands find the wood. Letting out a slow breath, she moved her fingers across the edge. She counted the drawers and opened the second one. Dresses were the easiest thing to put on right now, so she tugged one out. It was soft against her fingers. She wished she knew what color it was.

With a sigh, she asked, “What color is it?”

“Blue.”

“Blue,” she repeated.

There was a part of her that wondered if she would forget what colors looked like. Obviously, she could still picture things in her head, but what if it changed over time? She swallowed hard and told herself to stop because it was just making her even more depressed, if that were possible.

Moving her fingers across the dress, she found the tag and flipped the dress over. It took her longer to get it on because she had to feel everything to figure out where all the holes were. She let out the longest sigh when it was finally on. She had skipped the bra, but changed her undergarments before trying to find the shoes she left by the dresser.

Soon they were out the door. Sunglasses on her face and her fingers gripped onto Roy’s jacket.

“You could use your cane.”

“No,” she said stubbornly.

He sighed.

They walked out of the hotel and towards the rehab facility. She clung onto him a little tighter. Being outside was stressful. So many noises, the sidewalks were uneven and difficult to traverse, and she really just wanted to be back inside away from everything.

“Curb,” Roy said.

She lifted her foot in time to step onto the sidewalk.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“What?” Felicity was suddenly worried.

“I forgot my ID upstairs, c’mon,” he started to tug her back.

“No, if I go back upstairs I’m not coming back down.”

He sighed, “Are you going to be okay right here?”

“Yes,” she lied.

“Okay,” he said warily.

She let go of him and listened as he walked away. His steps got lost in the sound of the city around her. She reached around and found a building near her. Leaning against it, she tried not to freak out. It was difficult. She hadn’t been alone since the accident. Her chest constricted. What if she was robbed again? She didn’t even have anything.

“Oh god,” she choked out.

It felt hard to breathe. She was out in the open, but she felt confined. The night she had lost her vision had been a nightmare. She thought about it constantly; the shock of someone invading her home, the pain of a bat against her head, and waking up in the hospital.

“Oh god,” she repeated, trying to catch her breath.

“Hey,” an unfamiliar male voice startled her.

“Don’t rob me I don’t have anything,” she turned away from where she had heard the voice.

“Woah, hey, I’m not gonna rob you,” he said.

She closed her eyes tight and tried to breathe.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” she choked on the word.

“Can I do something?”

“Can you walk me back to the hotel?”

“The Queen’s Gambit?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright,” she could hear the smile in his voice

He started towards the building, but she reached out grab his hand. She missed the first few tries, but finally found it. Somehow, she felt more steadied. She was still scared and worried; she was following a man she didn’t know, so how could she not be afraid?

“I’m Oliver, by the way,” he said.

“Felicity,” she mumbled.

They walked across the street and back to the hotel. She realized they hadn’t been that far away from it. He probably thought she was stupid.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” he said, “You’re very cute, just so you know,” he let go of her hand.

She blushed and held her hands in front of her lap.

“What the… are you okay?” Roy hurried towards them.

“I’m fine,” she said even quieter.

“Uh well, I guess I’ll get out of the way,” Oliver sounded like he was suddenly uncomfortable. “Bye, Felicity.”

“Bye, Oliver.”

“Felicity,” Roy said.

“I panicked,” she felt her lip trembling. “I thought… I don’t know what I thought,” she started to cry.

He put his hands on her arms and rubbed gently. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt by the lovely missfsmoak (tumblr). It's a little dark, a little sad, but I can say it'll get happier.... eventually.
> 
> As usual let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter: gothlicitys  
> Tumblr: felicityollies


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (to all the American readers)! I hope _everyone_ is having a good day, though. I was happy to sit down and work on this one again. This chapter is a whole hell of a lot lighter than the first one, so... enjoy!

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair as he exited a hotel room. It wasn’t his room. No, it was being occupied by a woman, staying there on a business trip. He didn’t care if she was married and obviously she didn’t either. It wasn’t his problem. The woman was going to leave in a day or so and he would probably never see her again. That’s how it always went. The perks of being the son of a wealthy hotel owner. Another perk happened to be the fact he was living in the hotel; in one of the best rooms. He had access to all the amenities that the people staying there paid out the nose for.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked towards the elevator. It opened up and thankfully was completely empty. He leaned against the wall, waiting for it to hit the bottom floor. It was definitely time to chill in the hot tub. The elevator stopped, causing him to let out a sigh. When the doors opened the blond from the other day stepped inside. She moved slowly, almost carefully, feeling her way into the elevator. He had been so intrigued by her before. She was cute, even with the obvious bruising on her face that she was trying to hide with sunglasses. Part of him wanted to ask what happened and kick the ass of the guy who laid a hand on her, but that’s just the kind of guy he was.

Hey, he might like to sleep around a lot, but he wasn’t a total jerk.

“Felicity,” he said.

She jumped a little. “Didn’t see you there,” she said as she put her hand to her chest.

He frowned not understanding how she could have missed him standing right there.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m just fine,” she slowly turned towards him when he spoke, “Um can you hit the button for the first floor.”

He blinked a couple times. She was literally only a few inches from the panel.

“It’s already been pushed,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” she looked down, gripping something tightly in her hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes I’m fine,” she snapped this time.

Oliver recoiled a little.

Slowly, she let out a long breath before throwing her hand forward. The object she held became elongated to form a cane and he finally understood. His brain wasn’t connecting the pieces which made him feel a bit stupid, but he was going to blame it on sex brain. A condition that happens right after sex and it was totally a real thing.

“Oliver,” she spoke again, “Do not make a big deal about this.”

“I uh… I won’t,” he swallowed, feeling a bit intimidated.

He definitely wanted to ask her questions now, but with the way she was acting he had a hunch that he wouldn’t get very far. When he first saw her all he wanted to do was get her into bed. That feeling only increased when she squeezed his hand so innocently. He hadn’t changed his mind about that now that he knew she was blind, but he could tell she was guarded. His thoughts drifted to the fact that she couldn’t see him, his face, his anything. He knew he was an attractive guy, it got him pretty far in life, but she couldn’t see it. It was a little weird to him, not that she was blind, but just the feeling of not being seen. He shook his thoughts away.

“Where’s uh… your boyfriend, by the way?” he asked, raising a brow.

“Boyfriend?” she tilted her head, “Oh you mean Roy,” she sighed, “He’s my nurse and I have no idea where he is.”

Before he could open his mouth she added, “I ditched him and don’t ask me how because I honestly have no idea how I actually got out of my room and to the elevator without getting lost. This thing,” she raised her cane, “Isn’t actually that helpful. Okay it might be more helpful if I used it more often, but that is beside the point.”

The elevator ding interrupted her rambling.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yeah,” she sighed again.

To Oliver she seemed sad. He was pretty good at picking up on emotions, partially because the sad girls at the bar are usually the easiest ones to get into bed. They’re always more vulnerable. That wasn’t what he was thinking about right then with Felicity. It would be very easy to let his mind wander to that, but he wouldn’t. Actually, he was wondering why she was so sad. If it had anything to do with the bruising.

“Is this our stop,” she asked, pulling him from his thoughts. “I mean not our stop. We are not going anywhere together. I just meant our stop as in we both wanted to go to the first floor. I can only assume that’s what you wanted if the button was already pushed. But we,” she motioned between them, “Are not doing anything together on this floor.”

He chuckled quietly as her cheeks turned a light pink color.

“It’s the first floor,” he placed his hand on the door to keep it from closing.

Felicity held onto her cane and tapped the floor as well as both sides of the door. He watched her move with a little more confidence this time. It was a lot different than when he saw her outside, looking all kinds of lost. She stepped out of the elevator and Oliver couldn’t help, but let his eyes wander over her backside. Her dress wasn’t particularly tight, but he could tell she had a nice butt.

Ugh, he just couldn’t keep those thoughts out of his head could he? Definitely the sex brain.

The twenty-two year old sucked in his breath and followed her. He was very confused at this point. How could he be so intent on banging a chick and also want to know about her? The last time that happened he had been in high school and well… it didn’t end in the best way. Shaking his head, he moved a little closer to her.

“So,” he asked, “How long you gonna be here?”

“I don’t know,” she answered.

“Oh,” he mumbled.

“What about you?”

“I live here,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“What? Why?”

He laughed, “My parents own the place.”

She stopped suddenly. “I’ve been making a fool out of myself in front of the future owner of this hotel. Fracking amazing.”

“You haven’t,” he said honestly.

“Right,” she sighed.

As he was opening his mouth to speak, he was stopped yet again.

“Felicity!” it was that guy, Roy, again, “Did you really expect to get to your appointment without me?”

“Yes,” she stated firmly.

“And without your ID.”

“Shoot,” she mumbled.

“That’s what I thought,” Roy gave a quick glance to Oliver, narrowing his eyes slightly.

He frowned not liking the way her nurse was looking at him. It wasn’t like he was the one that told her to run off or anything.

“Come on, Felicity,” Roy said, still glaring at Oliver.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, it’s not like they’re going to start without me,” she practically pouted, “Goodbye, Oliver.”

“Bye,” he waved and felt incredibly stupid for doing so.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and watched her leave. After she was gone he decided it was time to look up where her room was. Not to be a creep, but to hopefully run into her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I was afraid of continuing this one because it’s just.... so dark right now. And I don’t want to write any aspect of this story _wrong_. But anyway, I hope you all still enjoy it. 
> 
> warnings: dark themes that include depression, panic attacks, and suicidal thoughts / almost attempt

“Mom?” Felicity asked as she wandered into her mother’s hotel room.

Her cane tapped against the floor with each hesitant step she took.

“Yes, dear?”

She walked towards Donna’s voice, “Can I have one of your sleeping pills? I didn’t sleep very well last night,” she said quietly.

“Sure,” Donna opened a drawer as she spoke.

Felicity listened intently. She could tell they were near the bed, so she must have opened the bedside table drawer. The sound of a Donna tapping against the bottle and pills rolling around filled her ears.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” she dropped the pill onto Felicity’s hand.

She memorized the way the pill felt in her hand. The shape, size, and how one side of it was smooth and the other had numbers.

“Thank you,” she said before turning to head back into her room.

The pill stayed in her hand as she sat down on her bed. Was she really going to do this? She needed more, obviously, but now it wasn’t that hard to get. Felicity didn’t see how she could keep on going like this. She was never going to see again. Never going to look at her own mother’s face and she didn’t even know what Oliver, Roy, or her new nurse looked like. Yeah, she had a new nurse. Roy was supposedly gone because of some family emergency, but she wasn’t sure if she believed that. She had been down right awful to him and now he was gone.

Sighing, she turned the pill in her hand. She couldn’t see any of them, couldn’t look at a computer, and worst of all she wasn’t going to be able to finish school. Her degree had just been in her grasp and now it was being torn away from her. There was nothing to look forward to. No reason to keep on living. Her doctor and therapist said that eventually she would have her life back, but she didn’t believe them.

She sniffled and her lower lip trembled; she willed herself not to start crying again. Instead she popped the sleeping pill into her mouth and got further up onto the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut and she slowly drifted off into a heavy sleep.

“Felicity,” a very loud voice startled her awake hours later.

She sat up, holding her hand to her chest, “Susan? Where did you go last night?”

“I told you, sweetheart, I went to get you a snack.”

“I didn’t ask for one and you never came back,” Felicity turned her head, trying to find where in the room Susan was, but she kept moving.

“Hmm, I thought you did, and I did come back, but you were asleep,” she said plainly, “If you had waited I could have helped you get into the shower or change your clothes.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “You are the least helpful person.”

“No need to be rude, Ms. Smoak,” she said, moving to stand in front of her.

The scent of her perfume suddenly became very strong.

“Your mother is out job and apartment hunting again.”

“Okay,” Felicity moved away from Susan and tried to stand on her own, “I would like that shower now.”

Susan had only been her replacement nurse for a couple days and neither of them seemed happy about it. She thought she would be happier with someone that wasn’t on her ass every minute of the day, but she was finding that not having any help at all was making things difficult. Not that it would matter after that night.

Felicity struggled to shower and get ready, but she managed to get out of her room and to her appointment on time. The day went by in a blur. She barely listened to anything that her physical therapist had to say. It didn’t matter. Her chest was heavy with sadness, her throat tight with the need to cry, and her fingers couldn’t seem to grip her cane hard enough.

She just wanted the day to be over.

On her way back into the building, she was stopped when someone came into contact with her cane.

“Ow,” Oliver mumbled, “That was my fault,” he added quickly, “I got in your way, uh on purpose.”

“Well, who is this?” Susan said, moving closer to Oliver.

“Oliver,” he said hesitantly, “Where’s Roy?”

“He quit,” Susan seemed to refuse to let Felicity get a word in.

She let out a long sigh, “He didn’t quit, he’s just… busy.”

There was a quiet moment and she could only assume that Susan was shaking her head or something.

“Anyway,” Felicity said, “I think I’ll be heading up to my room.”

It was late into the afternoon, which meant she still had a few hours to wait. She wanted to make sure that her mother was asleep and Susan was out of the way. There was no way she was going to let someone stop her. She had been through enough and she just wanted it to stop.

“Actually,” Oliver said, “I was hoping to ask you out for a drink.”

The twenty year old pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and turned towards his voice, “What?”

“I was hoping to steal you away from your nurse and buy you a drink,” she could hear the smile in his voice.

She thought about it for a moment. There wasn’t really a reason to say no. It was a good way to waste time and well the alcohol would not only dull the senses, but help her later.

“Alright,” she finally said, “Susan you can have the night off.”

“Hmph,” the other woman didn’t seem happy with this development, “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

At least I won’t have to see you.

She waited for Susan to leave the area before shaking her head. “Lead the way,” she said to Oliver.

“Do you mind if I take your hand?” he asked.

“No, I guess not.”

He reached down and found her hand, holding it gently in his larger and warmer hand.

“Why’d you want to take me to get a drink?” she asked, “Feeling sorry for the blind girl?”

“What? No,” he sputtered out, “Can’t a guy just be nice to a girl for no reason.”

“No,” she said without hesitation.

“What if I said I think you’re really hot?”

She scoffed loudly.

“Well you are… and your bruises are clearing up by the way.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” she sighed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled awkwardly.

“It’s whatever,” she kept walking until he stopped.

“We’re at the bar,” he said.

“I can hear that.”

She could hear the glasses being slid across the top of the bar, the hushed talking and laughing, and the clink of various sized glasses. She could also smell the alcohol wafting through the air. It was almost nauseating.

She let him help her up onto the bar stool and left her can to lean against the bar.

“What do you want to drink?” he asked.

“Something that doesn’t smell gross,” she scrunched up her nose.

He chuckled, “How about a strawberry daiquiri?”

“Sounds okay,” she mumbled.

He ordered a drink for both of them. It didn’t take very long for the bartender to slide them over. She took hers in her hands and dragged her fingers over the cold glass until she found the straw. It was so embarrassing to have to work so hard just to take a damn drink.

She sucked on the straw, only taking a little into her mouth. “Hmmm,” she hummed.

“Like it?” he asked.

“I think so,” she said, taking another sip.

“Soooo,” he started to say a few moments later.

“If you’re going to ask me what happened save it,” she muttered.

“Actually I was going to ask if you knew how long you were staying yet.”

“Not very much longer.”

“Oh,” he sounded like he was pouting.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone new and not blind to hang out with,” she took an extra long sip of the daiquiri.

“But I wanted to hang out with you,” he sighed.

She tilted her head a little, “Why?”

“I uh… I don’t know,” he clammed up pretty fast.

“Mhmmm,” she finished her drink and pushed it forward, “You’re the rich heir to a fancy hotel…. I’m not that interesting.”

“Maybe you’re interesting because I don’t know anything about you,” he stated. 

“Out of luck,” she muttered.

The bartender slid her another drink. She took it and started sipping immediately. The drink was cold, but she could feel warmth from the alcohol. It made her head feel light, but sadly it did nothing to help the depression weighing down on her.

He tried for a while to get her to talk about herself, but it didn’t matter how many drinks she had, she wasn’t talking. At least she tried not to. After several daiquiris and the realization that the world was spinning, he helped her off the stool and into the elevator.

“You wanna know what happened?” she slurred, “Some assholes broke into my house.”

“Oh,” he said. He hadn’t had nearly the amount that she had.

“I heard a noise and came down the stairs to investigate,” she spoke slowly, trying to get the words out, “On the way down one of them hit me in my face… with a bat. Right between the eyes… and they let me fall the rest of the way down the stairs.”

“Jesus,” he whispered.

“Boom blind for fucking ever,” her voice wavered.

“Hey, I’m sorry. You don’t have to say anymore,” he wrapped an arm around her.

Felicity pressed her lips together and held back tears. He helped her to her room and made sure she got inside okay. Her mother was asleep and Susan was nowhere to be found. Oliver steadied her on the bed.

“This was a bad idea,” he mumbled, “I’m sorry again.”

“My fault. That was uh my first drink,” she swallowed thickly, starting to feel nauseous.

“And I’m the biggest asshat in the entire hotel,” Oliver sighed heavily.

“It’s fine,” she waved him off, “Go sleep or something.”

He sighed again, “Alright. Good night, Felicity.”

She nodded and waited for the sound of the door closing. When he was gone, she pushed herself up and went to grab onto the bedside table, but knocked over a bottle of pills. Her hand wrapped around the bottle and opened it up. They spilled out onto her hand and she could feel that it was what she needed. Donna must have left them out in case she needed them again. Oh, mom.

She sat there with her hand full of sleeping pills, wondering if she was really going to do this. Why was she hesitating now? She knew that this was what she wanted. Her hand lifted towards her mouth, but stopped when there was a knock at the door. She decided to ignore it. That didn’t work. There was another knock followed by Oliver’s voice.

She set the pills down on the bedside table and pushed herself up. It took her a couple minutes to find her way to the door.

“You left your cane downstairs…. woah you look worse than before,” he said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she held her hand out for the cane.

He handed it over. “Okay…. if you’re sure.”

“I am. Good night, Oliver,” she closed the door and turned towards her bed again.

“Felicity,” it was Donna.

She froze right where she was. “D-did Oliver wake you?”

“Yes, but that’s not what I want to talk about,” she said, “Were you going to take all of these?”

“A-all of what?”

“Felicity,” Donna sighed.

“Y-yes,” Felicity’s voice cracked and tears started to spill down her cheeks, “I can’t do this mommy, I can’t.”

Donna took her into her arms, “I’m going to get you help, baby girl, I’m going to get you help. Whatever you need.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this only took me 900 years... i hope everyone likes it because i’m feeling kind of meh

Oliver bit down on his lip as he knocked on Felicity’s hotel room door. An older blonde opened the door. He’d seen her in passing before, but every time he had, she’d looked immaculate. Her hair in perfect, wavy curls, pristine makeup, and a tight dress to complete the look. Today however, she looked tired and worn down.

“Sorry to bother you uh Mrs. Smoak-”

“It’s Ms,” she said softly.

“Ms. Smoak… is Felicity in?”

Her lower lip trembled and he immediately regretted bothering her.

“Just um let her know that Oliver came by to see her,” he backed away from her.

“Wait,” she said, “Oliver? You’re the one that woke me up last night.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No,” she reached for him and pulled him into a hug, “Thank you.”

He frowned, “You’re welcome?”

She pulled back, wiping her face, “If you hadn’t woken me up last night,” her voice cracked, “Felicity’s in the hospital.”

He stared at her, more confused than he had been a moment ago. After Donna explained, he hurried out of the hotel. He had no idea that Felicity was so depressed, she was sad sure, but he would have never thought she was feeling low enough to take her own life. Honestly, he barely knew a thing about her, but he felt like he needed to go visit her. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like to feel as if everything was taken away from him. All he had been thinking about was getting into her pants. Well, getting to know her and getting into her pants, which was still a very confusing feeling.

He had to wait when he got to the hospital. Stupid visiting hours rule. He knocked on her door, but didn’t wait for her to let him in.

“Go away, Oliver,” she sighed.

He stopped in the doorway, “How…”

“You put on an extra layer of cologne this morning.”

“I dropped the bottle on my lap…..”

She gave a bitter laugh, “See.”

He finally stepped inside and closed the door.

“What are you doing here?”

“Visiting you.”

“Haha…. seriously what are you doing here?”

“I am being serious. I wanted to see you.”

“And I don’t want to be seen. Go back to the hotel.”

“Why?” he moved to sit in the chair by her bed.

She turned her face away from him, “Because I don’t want you to be here. It’s because of you that I’m still here.”

“You’re mad… because I woke your mom up?”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t be,” he clenched his fists.

“Why not? I had a plan and you ruined it.”

He let out a puff of air, “You should want to live.”

“Why?” she snapped loudly, “I can’t see. I can’t finish my degree. I can’t do anything.”

He pressed his lips together and sighed through his nose.

“Mr. Hotel Heir doesn’t have an answer for that, huh?”

“I don’t know you, Felicity. Not really, but from what I’ve seen you’re really smart. You’re also funny and beautiful. Being blind doesn’t have to hold you back. There’s plenty of people out there with disabilities that do cool stuff.”

“Name one.”

He opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Your speech would have a lot more meaning if you weren’t just talking out of your ass.”

He sighed heavily, “I mean what I say. So I can’t name a long list of disabled but awesome people, you want a list? I’ll go make one.”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because I like you.”

“Like you said, you don’t know me.”

“I want to know you.”

She groaned loudly at him, “You’re a stubborn jackass.”

“So are you,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back into his chair.

She turned towards him, “You’re not going away are you?”

“Nope.”

“You’re not going to change my mind… about anything.”

“You don’t know that.”

* * *

Oliver visited every day for as long as he could.

“I’m going to eat your jello,” he said.

Felicity tried to ignore him.

“It’s the green kind.”

“How did you know I like the green kind?”

He shrugged, but quickly add, “I guessed.”

Felicity sat up and searched for the tray. He didn’t help her because the last time he tried, she yelled at him for several minutes straight. It was a good sign, though. She stood up for herself and fought to do things on her own. If she was really ready to give up, she wouldn’t be doing that at all. She found the tray and her fork. It took her a few tries to actually get the jello, but she managed. Some weird part of him felt proud of her.

“I can feel you staring at me,” she mumbled, “Is me eating jello really that interesting?”

He watched her bring the little green cube to her perfect plump lips. Clearing his throat, he shook his head, “Nope.”

Felicity sat there, messy hair, tired, and greasy skin, staring in his direction, “You’re a weirdo, Queen.”

Even with the way she looked in that moment, he still found her beautiful. He was seriously questioning his sanity. Not because he thought Felicity was beautiful when she was all dirty, but because he hadn’t shown much interest in other women since he started pursuing her. Which meant he hadn’t gotten laid in awhile. He smacked himself in the forehead, what was wrong with him?

“What was that?” she asked.

“Huh?”

“Did you hit something?”

“There was a fly on my leg…”

“I didn’t hear a fly.”

He opened his mouth and closed it immediately.

“Did you hit yourself for no reason or something?”

“Yes.”

“Like I said, you’re a weirdo.”

He scoffed.

Felicity looked all too smug.

He couldn’t help but smile because of it. “So,” he said, “What was your degree in?”

“Computer sciences,” she poked at her jello.

“I knew it. I knew you were smart as hell.”

“I’m a freakin’ genius,” she said, “My IQ is 170.”

He blinked a couple of times.

“The average is about 90 to 110.”

“Well shit.”

Felicity gigged. A real giggle. It was so soft and sweet, but it was over as soon as it had begun. 

“See… you’re so smart you can do whatever you want.”

She shook her head, “You sound like the psychiatrist.”

“I sound like a smart doctor,” he said smugly.

“Oh please.”

The smile on her face made his grow wider. It had only been a couple days since she checked it, but he could see her getting brighter as the days went by. He knew there was no cure for her sadness, but he thought she might be getting a little better.

They were quiet while she finished her food. It was the first meal he’d seen her finish since he got there.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” she asked, “The fact that I can’t see you?”

He thought about it and let out a soft sigh. “Maybe a little. I’ve never…. not been seen,” it was still weird to him, but he was beginning to get used to it. “I do think it’s nice that you talk to me despite what I look like… though I think if you could you might get up and leave.”

“Oh, so you’re ugly.”

He scoffed loudly, “I am not.”

Felicity giggled again.

“I’ve been told I’m a very good looking guy.”

“Mmm a really handsome, rich, hotel heir. Why am I not surprised?”

“Well… you don’t have to put it like that.”

She looked at him, “Why would I get up and leave?”

“Because I’ve basically been forcing you to spend time with me.”

“You can’t force me to do anything. If I wanted you to leave I would have called someone to drag your ass out of here.”

He was surprised for a quick second, but smiled and gave his own laugh. “Good to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!!! the reason i don’t really have a schedule is because some nights like last night i lie awake in bed and random verses creep into my head and beg to be worked on. But anyway, I’m actually pretty pleased with the way this one came out???? I dunno i say that and it’s probably crap.

A week had gone by since the incident with the pills. She couldn’t say she was feeling better, but she didn’t necessarily feel like she wanted to die. It was a difficult thing, wrapping her mind around the way her life was. Felicity could let herself drown in sorrow and self pity. She didn’t care if she went to sleep and never woke up again, and yet, there was this stubborn hotel heir who wouldn’t stop shoving positivity in her face. He wasn’t going to cure her of depression. That was impossible. Depression and anxiety were things she would probably live with for the rest of her life. The joys of being attacked in your own home, physical and mental scars abound.

Even if death wasn’t on the table anymore, she still had an ache in her chest she couldn’t rid herself of. Every time she was reminded of the things she couldn’t see or the activities she couldn’t do the ache took over. Each breath she tried to take hurt. She tried. She really tried. Felicity put on a brave face when Oliver and Donna came in. She barely even knew Oliver, but she didn’t want him to see her breaking.

“When can I leave?”

“Felicity,” Dr. Michaels said, “We’ve barely taken you off suicide watch.”

Felicity curled in on herself. She turned away from Dr. Michaels, her hospital gown scrunching up.

“I need to be sure you’re okay and your mother agrees.”

“How am I supposed to be okay?” her voice cracked, “I have no future.”

“You can do all the things you wanted to before, it’s only going to take time.”

“But I was almost finished. It was right there in my grasp.”

Her body trembled with anger. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

“Felicity you are the smartest young woman I have come across. All of your goals are still within your grasp. There are people and things to help you-”

“I don’t want help! I have never needed help,” she choked on a sob.

Dr. Michaels sighed heavily.

“I don’t want to be helpless…” she whispered.

“Talk to me about that.”

How was she expected to let go of everything she had known? She had built a life for herself. She was independent. She didn’t ask for help nor did she need it. Felicity had gone to school on her own and was going to finish it on her own. Now she was supposed to relearn everything and have assistance. It wasn’t fair. Everything was taken from her, her sight, her independance, what the hell more did anyone want from her?

She thought about the way she felt when Susan hadn’t helped her. It was awful. Feeling so lost and helpless in the world. She was still adjusting to her disability and that woman… Then there was Roy. He was better. He tried to give her the independence she craved, but she still fought him and pushed him away because it wasn’t what she wanted. Nothing made her happy.

She heard Dr. Michaels shift in her seat, “No one is ever going to look at you for anything less than what you are because you asked for help.”

Felicity sighed and buried her face in her knees, “I don’t believe that.”

“Why?”

“Because…” she sighed, but couldn’t come up with an actual answer. She just didn’t want to give up her independance any further.

“You can still be independant and ask for help.”

She closed her eyes tightly, tears still rolling down her cheeks, “Can we done now?”

“Yes,” she pushed herself up, “The nurse will be in, in a couple hours with your meds.”

Felicity didn’t say anything else and just listened to her leave. She was glad to be done with their little session. It was worse than her therapy sessions, which she would have to return to when this was over. Physical therapy, emotional therapy, and so much other crap.

* * *

It took another two days in the hospital before she finally decided to take a shower. She didn’t care about the grease and the grime all over her. The stink of depression and desperation didn’t bother her either. It was the act of asking a nurse for help because she couldn’t find anything that really got under her skin.

“Just stand outside the door in case I need you,” she snapped.

“I won’t move a muscle without your word,” the nurse, Sara, said.

Felicity closed the door and quickly dropped her clothes. She felt along the wall, cold tile under her fingers. She guessed it was white. It seemed likely. The whole sterile, white hospital room cliche. She slowly moved around the room, stumbling upon the sink and finally the open shower. With her toes she felt for the drain.

“Middle of the shower,” she muttered to herself.

From there, she reached forward until her fingers found the cool metal of the knob and showerhead. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. Carefully, she cranked the water on. The water hit her skin, startling her a bit. She moved out of the way of the stream and turned it on harder. With a sigh, she reached out to feel the water. It warmed up and she moved underneath it. The pressure and the warmth felt so good. It had been too long since she’d taken a shower. She could feel tension melting out of her muscles.

Felicity rubbed her face under the water and let out a long sigh. She was content to stand under the almost too hot water for awhile. Away from the doctors, away from the other patients, for a few minutes she could just be alone.

At least until there was a knock on the door.

She gave a start, “Yeah?”

“You okay in there?”

“I’m fine, Sara.”

“Just checking.”

She sighed and reached out for the shampoo and soap. Her fingers came across two bottles and a bar of soap. She guessed one bottle was shampoo and one was conditioner, but the fact she couldn’t tell them apart frustrated her to no end. She stood there holding both bottles, wanting to throw them and scream. It was such a small thing, but it was something she couldn’t do. They didn’t even have braille on them, not that it would have mattered considering she couldn’t read it yet. God.

Angry tears burned in her eyes.

_No one is ever going to look at you for anything less than what you are because you asked for help._

She sniffled. She didn’t want to ask for help, didn’t want to be seen as weak and helpless, but what if the words her doctor said were true? Swallowing thickly, she stood under the quickly cooling water with the shampoo and conditioner in her hands. She felt dumb for all of this.

“Sara,” she called, her voice cracking.

“Do you need help?”

“Please.”

The door creaked open and Sara slipped inside. Her sneakers squeaked against the tile and splashed in the water when she got closer.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell which one is shampoo,” she held out her hands, trying not to feel embarrassed about the fact she was naked in front of a perfect stranger.

Sara tapped her right hand, “This one is. Feel how the cap is at the top?”

She touched the bottle and studied the shape. It had a wide bottom and skinny top with a click cap.

“And the other one is the opposite,” Sara continued.

Felicity nodded, “I feel stupid now,” her lip trembled.

“Don’t feel stupid,” she said, “You didn’t know. There’s no shame in asking for help.”

She sniffled again.

“Do you need anything else while I’m in here?” she asked.

She shook her head.

“Alright, I’m just a shout away.”

Sara was almost out the door when Felicity spoke again, “Wait.”

“Yes?”

“You really don’t think I’m stupid?”

“Why would I think you’re stupid?”

She gestured at the shampoo bottle.

“Felicity, you’re newly disabled. Anyone who expects you to be completely adjusted and ready to go deserves a kick to the nads.”

A small smile appeared on her lips, “Thank you.”

“Now finish your shower, you can’t stand around naked all day.”

* * *

Oliver walked down the hallway towards Felicity’s room, a teddy bear in hand. There were a few psych patients out and about. They waved at him and he smiled. He spent a lot of time there. As much as the doctors would allow anyway. Ms. Smoak was busy, but she tried her hardest to make her way down there to visit Felicity. He wanted to make sure there was always someone to brighten up her day. There was a part of him that worried about her mental state. She seemed to be doing better, but that didn’t mean anything. Felicity could still very depressed and even suicidal, though her doctor did take her off suicide watch.

He shook his head and knocked on her door.

“Come in, Oliver.”

“How do you do that?” he asked, opening the door.

For a moment his breath was caught in his throat. The blinds of her window was open, letting in the perfect amount of light. It shined across her golden hair and face. Her bruises were completely gone now, leaving in their place a perfect view of her beautiful eyes. So bright blue. She stared at him with an actual smile on her face. He could tell she had taken a shower too. Her hair fell in curls around her shoulders instead of the lifeless greasy mess it had been. It made him happy to see there was progress being made.

“I could hear you coming down the hall.”

He looked down at his clunky boots, “So it is true your other senses make up for the lack of one.”

“I guess so.”

“How’s your sense of touch?” he asked.

“Oliver Queen that is a terrible pick up li-”

He shoved the teddy bear in her hands. She squeezed it and touched each limb. Her fingers moved over the teddy bear’s face and ears. She smiled as she gave his nose a squeeze too.

“He’s so soft,” she said.

His heart warmed. He sat down in the chair beside her bed. She seemed so happy just to have that soft bear. He was glad he made the decision to buy it. He saw the little thing in the gift shop window and thought she would like it.

“What does he look like?” she asked.

“It’s one of those panda things,” he said.

“Oh, I love pandas,” she hugged it to her chest, “Did my mom tell you that?”

“No… I guessed.”

“First green jello then pandas, you’re on a roll, Queen.”

He chuckled.

“Can I ask you a serious question?”

He cleared his throat and nodded, but quickly added, “Sure.”

“Why did you take an interest in me? Be honest.”

He frowned. If he told her the truth, she was going to kick him out. Probably be done with him, but he didn’t want to lie to her.

He sighed heavily, “I wanted to get you into bed.”

She frowned, loosening her grip on her bear, “What?”

He pushed himself up.

“Where are you going?”

“Leave you alone.”

“Why? Because you have a weird bruised blind girl fetish.”

He choked and fell back into his seat, “I don’t.”

“Not to mention the day you met me I was having a panic attack,” she tutted at him, “You’re a freak.”

He rolled his eyes at her, but he was glad he was the butt of the joke and he hadn’t just lost a friend instead.

“A freak who cares about you… and likes you a lot.”

She huffed and looked away from him, but her cheeks and ears turned red.

He smirked, “And I think you’re beautiful.”

“Still trying to get the blind girl into bed,” she mumbled.

“No,” he said, “Just letting my friend know how amazing she is.”

“Stop,” she groaned.

“Maybe I’m just trying to get you to share your jello later.”

“Agh!” she sighed dramatically, “I knew it. Just using me.”

Felicity giggled, a real giggle, and it warmed him from his nose to his toes.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he said.

Her smile faltered, but she said, “Yeah.”

He frowned, “You’re not…”

“Oliver…” she sighed.

He swallowed thickly.

“I’m not going to get better in two weeks.”

“I know… I just… I’m worried about you.”

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers, “Even when I leave here this depression isn’t going to go away.”

He kind of figured that.

“I’m broken and I know that makes it harder to be friends with me-”

“What? Shut up,” he said.

She stared at him wide eyed.

“I hate when you talk like that. I don’t care that you’re blind. I don’t care that you’re depressed. Everyone has those things…. about them. You know…” he sighed, “They are just things that make you different. Not things that make you broken or bad,” he hated trying to speak eloquently.

He failed the speech classes he took in the colleges he dropped out of.

The twenty-two year old continued, “What I mean is, you are Felicity Smoak and I like you the way you are. Smart, funny, and beautiful. Inside and out.”

She was quiet for a long moment. It seemed to stretch out for an eternity and he began to feel like he screwed up. He hoped he hadn’t. This woman was changing his life. He’d stopped sleeping around the hotel. He actually started caring about something other than sex. He cared about her, he cared about the struggle she was going through, and he was learning more about what the hell went on in the world around him.

“Well why the hell are you still sitting over there?” she finally snapped.

He scrambled out of the chair and into her bed.

“Don’t move,” she whispered.

Her hands moved up his chest and to his shoulders. He let out a slow shaky breath. This was not what he was expecting from her, but he was not going to argue. She leaned up towards his face. Every movement was hesitant. Her nose brushed against his cheek and then his own nose.

“You have scruff,” she mumbled.

He smiled, “Just a little.”

She looked at him with that blank stare; he saw nothing but beauty. Carefully, she leaned up a little further and found his lips. She kissed him gently. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her back. It was nothing more than a soft peck, but it sent his heart soaring.

She pulled back, looking away, “You can’t cure my depression, Oliver, but… I do like you and I like spending time with you.”

“I’ll take it,” he breathed out, “And if I can make you at least a little happy then that’s even better,” he leaned in and kissed her temple.

“That is all you get for today,” she said, “You still can’t get this girl into bed.”

“Well… technically you are in a bed.”

“Don’t make me kick you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is ~~mostly~~ fluffy i promise. also if you missed it i wrote a fluffy mini drabble set a little bit before this chapter. [[x](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/171874168212/for-mini-prompts-for-your-looking-through-your)]

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his laptop screen. In the last couple of days, he’d spent a decent amount of time researching Felicity’s…. situation and trying to familiarize himself with it. Through various blogs, forums, and articles he found a lot of information regarding people who were visually impaired and their loved ones. He obviously didn’t consider himself one of Felicity’s loved ones, but he was a friend at least and he wanted to be helpful.

“What are you doing?” the stern voice of his mother came from behind him.

He slammed his computer shut and scrambled off the lobby couch, “Nothing.”

She pursed her lips.

“I did need to talk to you and dad, though,” he held his computer at his side and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

“About what?”

“The hotel… well all the hotels,” he tried not to fall over his words or ramble, “I’d like to suggest some changes.”

“Changes?” her face relaxed, “You’re actually showing an interest in your future?”

He nodded.

“Then your father and I will happily sit down and listen.”

He had to keep himself from bouncing in place. Oliver was an adult and adults did not excitedly jump up and down no matter how much they wanted to. At least not in front of their very strict parents.

“I expect a real presentation,” she said before she walked off.

His smile disappeared from his face. Why did his mother have to be like that? He knew she just wanted him to be ready for this job, but damn. Shaking his head, he started towards the elevator. He needed to get cleaned up before he went to go see Felicity that day.

“Oliver!” Mrs. Smoak came bursting through the doors.

He nearly stumbled backwards.

She took his face in her hands and pinched, “You sweet boy!” she exclaimed, “My little girl is coming home today.”

His eyes went wide, “Really?” his said, though his cheeks were still very much being pinched.

She let go, but patted both his cheeks, “Yes! I’m about to go fetch her.”

“Then I definitely need to get cleaned up.”

She chuckled, “Meet us down here in twenty?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

This was a great day. His parents were going to listen to him about the changes he wanted to make to the hotel and Felicity was finally out of the hospital. A little over two weeks in the psych ward was a long time. To him it seemed like an eternity; he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it felt like for her. Still, he worried about her. She told him a hundred times she couldn’t be cured overnight. He knew this. Depression was something that would stay with her forever. The anxiety that came with being attacked in her home and now being lost in a dark world might not ever go away either.

It made him look at his own world a lot differently, but mostly he worried about her. He wanted her to be happy. Oliver had barely known her three weeks, but he liked her a lot. She was smarter than anyone he had ever met, brilliant, funny, and beautiful. Through all the shit she had been through, she got out of bed and faced the day. She survived.

He aspired to be more like Felicity Smoak.

Sliding his keycard into his door, he popped it open. He was greeted by Verdant, a longhaired black cat with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen on…. Anything. There was more than one reason he didn’t bring ladies back to his room. First, it had always been easier to sneak out of someone else’s room rather than kick them out of his own. Second, Verdant was picky about who he liked. At the moment Oliver and his younger sister Thea were the only ones who could be near him. He wasn’t violent, but most people didn’t appreciate the gargoyle staring at them from all high points in the room.

Oliver hoped Verdant would be nice to Felicity. Actually, he hoped Felicity would agree to come back to his room to hang out. He was sure if she did it would come with a snarky comment, but he was okay with that. Quickly, he changed his clothes, but decided to skip the cologne. He didn’t care if she couldn’t see what he was wearing, he still wanted to put forth effort, and he didn’t want to assault her sense of smell. Her other senses were crazy. He thought it was cool. Super smell and touch, but he wondered what that meant for her taste. He shook his head and pushed his thoughts away.

He spent a couple extra minutes with Verdant and made sure he had food before practically jogging down the hall to the elevator.

“You’re late,” Felicity said when the doors opened downstairs.

He smiled wide and threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

“Woah there, big guy,” she squeaked.

“Sorry, should have asked,” he took a step back.

“It’s okay,” she smiled up at him.

“Where’s your mom?”

“I sent her to the bar to flirt with the bartender.”

“Then I would like to invite you upstairs.”

Felicity rolled her bright blue eyes at him, “How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not that easy?”

He shook his head, “I want to show you something fuzzy.”

She seemed almost startled by his words.

“C’mon,” he hit the button on the elevator.

He went inside, and she hesitantly followed him.

“You really know how to woo a girl,” she muttered.

“Is that you saying you want to be wooed?”

She gave a small hmph and turned her head away from him. He chuckled, but mostly stayed quiet on the journey to his room. Oliver led the way, slowly, making sure she was right behind him. Her cane clicked along the floor as she followed him. He was glad she was using it.

He opened the door and let her inside.

“What is that?” she paused in the doorway.

Verdant stood a few inches away from her. Oliver could barely hear his purring, but he was guessing that Felicity heard it loud and clear.

“The something fuzzy.”

Verdant moved closer to her, sniffling along her cane. He sniffed at her dress and then swept underneath it. The cat wove between her bare ankles, causing her to visibly shiver.

“A cat,” she giggled, “He’s so warm and soft.”

He meowed as if he’d been complimented.

Oliver had read that animals were good for therapy in a lot of different cases, but he also read a lot about the senses how feeling different things could be good for Felicity. He didn’t fully understand it, but when he watched her touch a soft teddy bear or play with the petals of a flower, he thought it must be true. If she would let him, he might ask her therapist one day.

“I’m glad he likes you,” he said, “He’s usually pretty picky.”

“He has good taste, obviously. What’s his name?”

“Verdant.”

“Interesting.”

“Would you like to sit?”

“Yes, lead the way,” she swung her cane, “Excuse me, Verdant.”

He walked towards his living room, keeping an eye on her, but she seemed to do okay on her own. She was slow going, feeling about the room and tapping on the furniture. He wanted to help, but he knew she would just hit him. They managed to find their way to the couch and both sat down. Verdant leaped into Felicity’s lap. She happily ran her fingers through his fur.

“Long,” she said softly, “What color?”

“Black… he has green eyes. They are the greenest green of anything I have ever seen.”

She closed her eyes as if she were visualizing him. “You are a beautiful cat, Verdant. And I understand his name now.”

“How’re you feeling?” he asked.

She let out a soft sigh, “I’m… okay.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know. They let me go because the medicine is working, and I promised to go to therapy on top of physical therapy and everything else I’m doing,” she frowned deeper, “I feel like I should be happy, but… I’m not.”

“You don’t have to be anything…”

She turned her head, looking towards him.

“You’re still healing,” he shrugged, “I want you to be happy, but you’re a person… and like you said it doesn’t happen overnight.”

“Stop being so understanding,” she shoved him.

He gave a dramatic sigh, “Sorry, can’t.”

She smiled, but it faltered almost immediately, “What if I’m never happy again?” her eyes became glassy and tear filled, “All I feel is this numbness… with some light spots. Mostly when I’m spending time with you, but I shouldn’t rely on you to make me happy. That’s not fair… or right,” tears slid down her cheeks, “We barely know each other.”

He cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb, “Felicity, I don’t care if we’ve known each other a month or a day. I care about you and I like you a whole hell of a lot. If I can make you happy for two seconds of the day, then that makes me happy. That’s all I want.”

“Don’t you have a hotel to run? Hot models to woo? Things to do that don’t involve a sad blind girl?”

He leaned into her, making Verdant run, as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a soft sweet kiss. Nothing more than a gentle peck.

He pulled back and looked into her soft sad eyes. She wasn’t looking back at him, but that didn’t matter. He could still see her confusion, her sadness, a million different thoughts and feelings going through that brilliant head and heart at the same time.

“I don’t care how many times you tell me you’re broken, or you think I should be with some model. I like you, Felicity Smoak. I admire you,” he said, “You are the one that stumbled into my life and made me look at things a different way. I think you’re amazing. You’re not a burden. You’re not any less because you can’t see, and I wish you would realize that.

“You don’t even me to tell you those things. I’m just some dink hotel heir,” he smiled.

She cracked the smallest smile, like he hoped she would.

“I will keep saying it if I have to but…”

She shook her head and carefully climbed into his lap. Felicity rest her head against his chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Never did he think someone would be able to change his view of the world, but watching her, learning about her, and others like her had done a number on him. He didn’t regret running into her. Not for one second. He was grateful. Oliver looked at where his life was going only a month ago, every night the same, the bar, older women, parties; wash, rinse, and repeat. He was a disappointment to his parents, but now he was working his way up from the bottom.

“Thank you for coming into my life,” he whispered.

Felicity nuzzled into him, “I guess you’re welcome.”

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. A comfortable silence fell over them. He closed his eyes and relaxed with her in his arms. Oliver wondered what it would be like to have this every day. To truly date her and be able to comfort her always. It was a nice thought.

“I’m moving out of the hotel at the end of the week.”

His little dream shattered, “Wh-what?”

“Mom finally found an apartment,” she said, “It’s not too far away, but we won’t be neighbors anymore.”

His heart sank, “I was looking forward to being your neighbor again.”

“I know you were,” she paused for a heartbeat, “I was too, but it’s not like I’m leaving the city. I’m staying here for the foreseeable future. We’ll still see each other.” 

He relaxed again, “Yeah,” he rubbed her back gently, “If that’s the case… then… can I ask you something?”

“What’s that?” she turned her head, resting her chin on his chest.

He let out a shaky breath. She was so beautiful. “Would you… uh like to maybe… go on a date with me?”

She smiled wide, “Like a real date? A date-date? With dinner and making out afterwards?”

His smile matched hers, “So much making out afterwards.”

“You know I’m ordering something with garlic and onions then, right?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Oliver, that is a yes.”

“Then order whatever the hell you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
